


SOP

by kellyismyfave



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyismyfave/pseuds/kellyismyfave
Summary: “You’re not even going to feed me first?” Kelly teased. “Just going to take me to your boat and fuck me?”“That’s SOP, yeah.”Missing scene from Cross & Crown.





	SOP

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I can only write sex scenes. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kelly had been expecting it. The second both of his feet were on the deck, he felt strong hands flipping him around and shoving him against the hull. He didn’t have time for a satisfied grin before Nick’s mouth was on his, but he’d known that after a month apart, Nick wouldn’t be able to wait a second longer than necessary to maul him.

He made a muffled “mmph” sound and leaned into the kiss, grabbing Nick’s waist and pressing him into his body. Nick responded by biting Kelly’s lip and grabbing his ass. It was a signal — this round was going to be fast, rough, and explosive. 

Kelly leaned his head back against the hull and closed his eyes as he let Nick suck his way down his neck. “God, you feel good,” he heard against his throat. He moaned. Kelly loved it when Nick got like this. It was like being attacked by a roller coaster (a really sexy, red-haired roller coaster). All you had to do was go along for the ride.

“Get inside before I fuck you right here,” Nick spat out. Kelly lifted an eyebrow — getting nailed up against the hull could be really fun, actually — but let Nick push him through the door into the main cabin. “My backpack —” he stuttered and Nick turned around and flung it through the door after him. He continued to manhandle Kelly over to the large couch and pushed him down, then ripped off his trench coat and suit jacket and jumped on top. Not even going to make it to the bedroom, then, Kelly thought. 

That point was underscored as Nick dove down to Kelly’s stomach, lifting up his shirt and licking his abs. Kelly laughed and sat up to pull off his jacket, which made the clothing removal process a little easier. Once his shirt was stripped he pulled Nick back up and found his mouth again as his hands snaked down to undo Nick’s belt. Nick paused to growl at Kelly, making Kelly’s stomach flutter, but helped out by fumbling with his shirt buttons. Kelly thought he heard one of the buttons pop off but he wasn’t about to complain.

Finally Nick’s pants were pushed down his hips and Kelly could wiggle his hand into the fly of his boxers. Nick threw his head back and groaned as Kelly found his cock and began stroking slowly. Nick’s cock was just as he remembered it — thick and smooth and pulsing with the need to fill Kelly up. Kelly licked his lips. Nick must have seen it, because his expression became even more inflamed, if that was possible. He grabbed Kelly’s hand and shoved it above his head. 

This had the effect of forcing Kelly’s body to arch upwards, bringing their hips together. They both gasped but Nick recovered first and slammed Kelly’s other hand beside the first. “Keep them there,” he grunted. “Yes, sir!” answered Kelly, wide-eyed. Nick smirked and licked a stripe down Kelly’s chest, then set to pushing down his pants and boxers. He didn’t bother removing Kelly’s shoes — that could wait.

He leaned down and began with Kelly’s balls, sucking one into his mouth. Kelly hadn’t been expecting that and made a “Gahhh” sound as he thrust his hips violently. Nick ignored him and moved on to the other ball, swirling his tongue around and sucking hard. Then he licked his palm and wrapped it around Kelly’s cock, sliding it up and down as he leaned over to the table beside the couch. He had a small bottle of lube stashed there for when he was horny but too comfortable on the couch. 

Kelly watched him with eager eyes as Nick took his hand off his cock and lubed up his fingers. As soon as his index finger touched Kelly’s asshole Kelly started panting. Nick smiled. “Miss me?” 

“It’s... not the same when I do it,” Kelly gasped out. Nick slid his finger inside, causing Kelly to squirm and his pants to grow louder. He started fucking Kelly, making sure to curve his finger upward to catch on the spot that made him see stars. Kelly’s tongue damn near rolled out of his mouth, he was breathing so hard. “God I want you,” he managed to get out. 

“One more finger,” Nick promised, joining his middle finger to his index and separating them inside Kelly’s body to stretch his walls. Once he decided Kelly was ready, he removed his hand and kicked off his remaining clothing. Kelly motioned to push off his pants and boxers but Nick growled and he remembered he wasn’t supposed to move his hands. He barely had time to wonder how this was going to work before he felt Nick’s hands under his thighs, flipping him over. He instinctively put his arms under him to keep from face-planting into the couch. 

“Shoulda seen that coming,” he muttered. Nick laughed behind him. Kelly heard the pop of the cap again as Nick lubed up his cock. He closed his eyes and felt Nick’s dick teasing at his entrance. To his frustration, Nick didn’t immediately slide in but instead rubbed the head around Kelly’s hole. “Uggh,” Kelly whined, trying to shove his hips back. Finally Nick took pity on him and pushed past the barrier of his muscles with a grunt. Kelly groaned and his head flopped down to the couch. 

Nick pulled out incrementally and slid in further, back and forth as Kelly loosened his muscles and rocked his hips back. Kelly was tight, so tight — Nick’s hand and toys couldn’t compare to the real thing. When he was fully inside he rolled his body down over Kelly’s back, kissing his neck and ears and rubbing his chest soothingly. Kelly was wiggling beneath him, which heightened the pleasurable sensations on his cock.

Then he stopped being gentle. He pulled out and slammed back in hard, forcing a yelp out of Kelly. If it had been anyone else that sound would have worried Nick, but Kelly told him all the time — including just the other night during phone sex — how much he loved it when Nick was rough. 

Kelly was losing his mind under him; Nick could tell from the series of frantic noises he was making. Nick wasn’t too far away himself but he was determined to give Kelly the deep dicking they’d both been waiting for. He kept up his steady, forceful thrusts until Kelly’s writhing became too much, then he reached around and started quickly jacking Kelly’s cock. A primal keen escaped Kelly’s throat and his hips bucked furiously. “Oh fuck Nick oh fuck Nick,” he repeated. “That’s right, babe,” Nick whispered in his ear. “Come hard for me.”

That was all Kelly needed to hear. His body tensed as he gasped and exploded all over Nick’s hand. Nick stroked him through it while kissing his shoulder and mumbling, “That’s good, baby” and “Get it all out.” Finally Kelly whimpered. It took him a few tries to catch his breath but eventually he panted out, “Now you.” 

Nick pressed one more kiss to his shoulder and began moving again. He started slow and steady. He was in the zone — the overwhelming urge to come had subsided and he was enjoying every inch of his deep thrusts. That is, until Kelly had sufficiently recovered and began shoving his hips back on every stroke and even clenching down a little. “You little shit,” Nick grumbled, and he heard Kelly chortling under him. 

He gave Kelly’s ass a good loud smack and was gratified by the resulting squeak. But by that point his momentum toward orgasm was unstoppable, and Nick wasn’t anywhere stupid enough to want to stop it. He let himself go with Kelly’s urging: “Give it to me, babe, come inside me.” Kelly’s words pushed him over the edge. He gave several more vigorous pumps before his body tensed and he collapsed on top of his lover. 

Kelly’s snort was muffled under him but Nick was too blissed out to care. He nuzzled Kelly’s neck and hair, any part he could reach. He stroked his arms and murmured against his back. “I love you, too but could you let me up?” came a smushed-sounding voice. Grudgingly Nick pulled out and got up on his hands and knees to let Kelly flip over, then settled down against his chest. Kelly wrapped his arms around him and whispered against the top of his head: “You missed me.”

“I did,” Nick nodded.

“You’re gonna fuck me three more times before I get to eat, aren’t you?”

Nick pinned him with a wolfish grin. “At least.”


End file.
